Unconditionally
by MissPinkiePie2014
Summary: Sophie Kellen is a true Gryffindor at heart, But she soon finds herself losing her heart to a Slytherin, Starts in Order of the Phoenix, I do not own anything but the characters I create The Wounderful World that is Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling.


***Quick Note* Hello all... I know I have my Twilight one still in progress... but I started writing this one when I got writers block for my Jacob story. I only have this one chapter right now but If i get enough response and people interested I might continue on this story. And in all honesty I am more of a Harry Potter Fan then a Twilight fan but as i said not stopping the Twilight one, just seeing if people want me to write this one as well so please review or favorite/follow.**

_"Sophie dear you must stay out of sight. I need you to listen to mummy ok?" I women whispered in my ear. "Take your brothers and hide. I will protect you. And don't come out of hiding until I or daddy come and get you." She says worry in her eyes. I was only five, I wasn't sure what was going on but I could tell my mother was worried. I took Leo and Nick, my two younger brothers, outside to hide in the shed. As I closed the shed door I seen clouds of black shooting at my house. I could hear loud explosions and Nick, being only two started to cry, I hold him and Leo tightly. _

_"It's ok, mummy will be ok and she will come and get us." I whisper to them. "We just have to be very quiet. When mummy comes and finds us she will be so proud of us for being such good little kids." I whisper to them. I had no clue what to do all I could hear was destruction and there was one final blast and a scream. I held onto my brothers tighter and I start to cry a little afraid something bad would happen to us. It suddenly became quiet. I continue to try and hush my brothers as we sit their crying. I was tempted to open the door and see if everything was ok, but I remember what my mum had said and I stayed hidden with my brothers. After crying ourselves to sleep we were awoken several hours later by the shed door being opened. _

_"They are in here Christopher!" I hear a man say. I look up at him with squinting eyes. The light from his wand blinding me._

_"Oh my dear children you are ok." my father comes running to the shed he throws his arms around me and my brothers and hugs us all tightly. He was crying I know he was. After the hug I reach up and whip the tear on his cheek._

_"Everything will be ok daddy." I say to him. he lets out a small sob and gives me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before nodding yes._

_"Everything will be ok my little sunshine." He says to be before kissing my cheek._

My eyes open and I see the land passing outside the train compartment. I had been having that dream quiet a lot lately. It had been almost ten years since her death. I missed my mother very much. From what I could remember, and from what my father told me about her, I knew she was a brave women. He said I was looking more and more like her every day. My brown hair that reached half way down my back was half up and was braded, My brown eyes scanned the countryside as it passed, my full pink lips slightly parted as I remember my surrounds. My thin fit figure, thanks to being Chaser for my house, was nestled tightly into the corner of the seat. After finally fully waking up and realizing where I was and where I was going I looked around my compartment at my friends.

Rose, my best friend since the first train ride to Hogwarts had her head leaning on a boy from her house. They had been dating since just before the Yule Ball the previous year. I smile as they lay sleeping in each others embrace. Rose had black hair that was just a little shorter then mine but she always insisted on wearing it in a ponytail. Her lips were full and red, her complexion was a bit paler then my own, but I was no where near a tan, she sometimes reminded me of a ghost with how pale her skin was. When her eyes were open the were the most beautiful sapphire blue, and I envied them. She was slim like myself, but she didn't have an athletic build, she despised any physical activity.

Her boyfriend, and also my friend since the second year, was Matthew. He was the only gentlemen that I knew that came from his house. Then again I was suppose to despise the Slytherin's. But Rose already being my friend, and then Matt coming into my life like he did told me that not all of them were bad, well ok only those two were good out of the pack. Matt had grown over the summer, he had only been about a inch taller then me before we left, now he was a good head length taller then me. He had the same cream colored complexion as I and, brown eyes, but he had black hair like Rose. He was well built for a Chaser, and I was pretty sure he wanted to go into professional Quidditch after school, which he would be excellent at. Honestly if he wasn't like a brother to me I would find him very attractive.

I get up quietly and grab my robes from my bag, careful not to make a sound and not to bump into the two that were sleeping. I got my robes and headed out. I walked to the girls lavatory and quickly changed into my robes. Once done I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smile. The crest of Gryffindor proudly displayed on my chest as my crimsoned and black robes fell over my body. around my neck hung and gold necklace with a heart locket on it. It was the only thing I had left that my mother had given me, she had got it for my first birthday. I smiled as I looked at it, I knew she would be proud of me. When I get back with muggle clothing in hand Rose was the only one left in the compartment and she must have changed while I was out as well.

"Welcome back." She says as I sit across from her.

"Thank you, did Matt go and change?" I ask her. She nods her head yes. Soon after Matt returns and gives Rose a kiss on the cheek. It was getting late and we knew that we would be reaching Hogwarts soon.

"Hey I am going to check on my brothers make sure they changed." I say standing up.

"Sophie, they are twelve and fourteen, I am sure they can take care of themselves." Rose says. She felt that I was to much of a mother to them instead of a sister. I couldn't help it though after our mum died they needed someone to take care of them. Not that our father didn't do good, but he wasn't always able to be there for them.

"I know, but you know how I am." I say with a smile. I walk out of our compartment and head down the train some. I reach Nick first. He was in Gryffindor like myself and starting his second year. He was sitting with a group of his friends. He was up to about my shoulders in height and had the same brown hair and brown eyes as me. His hair is styled in a bowl cut and ran just above his eyebrows. Everyone knew looking at us that we were related, it was a family trait, the only thing was is he got my fathers thin lips, and freckled face. I noticed that he had changed and wasn't going to disturb him until he waved at me and opened his compartment door.

"Sophie hey!" He says happy, I had always been able to get along more easily with Nick then with Leo. I stand in there compartment doorway.

"Isn't it true in your third year the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf?" Nick asks me. I had a feeling none of his friends believed him.

"Professor Lupin? Yes he is a werewolf, but he was the best teacher I have ever had as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and one of the kindest people I have ever met." I say defending my late teacher.

"See told you, that will be 3 sickles please." Nick says I glare at him.

"Nicholas Arnold Kellen, you will not bet against things like this you should be ashamed of yourself." I scold him he sighs and sits back in his seat. His friends snicker at him being scolded.

"What are you snickering at Kyle, you wont shut up about how you think she beautiful." My brother remarks, making his friend turn a apple red. They started to snicker at him.

"Well Kellen I knew you were disgusting but going for little boys three years younger then you, that's a whole new lever of disturbing." I hear the voice of Draco Malfoy. I turn and glare at him, my brother at the door glaring at him as well.

"Don't you have someone else to go and bother Malfoy?" I ask him through gritting teeth. Him and I never had gotten along. I absolutely loathed him and I knew he returned those feelings.

"I am not sure, I mean I am a prefect this year I am just saving these poor boys from a cougar such as yourself." He says puffing out his chest to show the shiny prefect badge.

"Oh is that what you call all those elderly ladies that you sleep with, I am sure cougar sounds much more better then and old women when your in bed with them." I remark. He glares at me once more.

"You better watch yourself Kellen, you don't want detention before you get to school." He says.

"And you better watch yourself Malfoy, you don't want your prefect privileges revoked for harassing students, now would you?" I ask with a slight glare. He sneers at me before bumping into me and passing me. He didn't have his two bumbling idiots with him which was not normal. But I could care less about Malfoy. I turn back to the boys, All of them glaring in the direction Malfoy went.

"Don't you guys worry about him, he's just a spoiled git." I say to them and they all nod their heads. "I am going to go find Leo, make sure everything is ok with him. Nick nods his head and i ruffle his hair which he hates, he starts to straiten his hair out as i leave him and his friends. I go back a few more cars and find my brother Leo. Leo was actually the same height as me now despite being a year younger then me. He like the rest of the family had the same brown hair and eyes, and like Nick thin lips. Leo and Nick didn't look much apart except the face Nick had freckles. Leo's liked to keep his hair cut short and out of his face so there was no distractions. When I reached his compartment I knocked on the door. Leo looked out at me then back at his friends he stepped out of his compartment and closed the door.

"Making your annual rounds sis? Well as you can see I am in my robes and ready to enter the school. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my friends." He says. He always was like this, he didn't want me to interfere with his life. he was good at getting right to the point.

"My dear brother, with an attitude like that I am surprised the sorting hat put you in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin." I say to him a little annoyed. "Look, this year is important to me, I have my O.W.L.s at the end of the year and I need you to look after Nick." I stating.

"He can take care of himself he doesn't have to be babied all the time." He says rudely.

"Look I am just worried about you guys ok. You guys are my brothers and I want nothing but the best for you guys, I do care about you." I say.

"Well maybe you care to much." He snaps. I try and refrain from glaring at him before he enters his compartment again and closes the door. I roll my eyes and walk away from his compartment and go back to meet up with my friends. As the train slowed to a stop I couldn't help but smile, I loved Hogwarts, and although we left on the sad news of Cedric Digory's death and the news that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I couldn't help but feel happy I was back. As I get on the platform and start walking someone bumps into me hard. As they walk past me I notice the shoulder chopped black hair of one Miss Pansy Parkenson.

"Watch where you are going you filthy blood traitor." She sneers at me. I roll my eyes at her. She really did not want to mess with me this year.

"Trust me Parkenson I do not want to touch you who knows what I would get." I retort.

"Oh please I am not some common Hogwarts whore like you Kellen. I have much more class then that." She says sticking her pug faced nose up in the air.

"Really now I am a whore? Wasn't it you last year who was practically begging guys for sex. Even heard you paid off Flint to have sex with you. I am not sure but it sounds like you are more of a whore then I will ever be." I state and walk past her and her friends all of whom were glaring at me. Rose and Matt snicker behind me and follow me to a carriage.

"You know I don't think I have ever seen her so speechless." Rose comments as we sit down. I smirk and look out of the window of the carriage and notice Malfoy looking at me. It wasn't his normal glare, he looked thoughtful, almost like he had never seen me before, as he looked at me. Which was strange and made me feel like a bug under a microscope, I definitely didn't like it. I turned and looked away from him and the carriages took off to start my fifth year at Hogwarts.


End file.
